Nani Pelekai
Nani Pelekai is Lilo Pelekai's older sister and legal guardian. She first appeared in Lilo & Stitch and has been portrayed in all media by Tia Carrere. Personality Nani is Lilo's big sister who was appointed as Lilo's sole guardian after the death of their parents who were killed in a car accident. She is said to be 19 years old in the first film. As a result of having to support herself and Lilo, she is often stressed and busy. Her busyness often interferes with her friendship with David, who later serves as her love interest. She cares deeply for Lilo and fears losing her to social workers like Cobra Bubbles. Nani is known for her inability to hold down a full-time job, due in part to the antics of Lilo and Stitch. She is also noted for being a terrible cook, yet excels greatly in mathematics and chemistry. Bio She carries the burden of supporting herself and her younger sister both financially and parentally. Naturally, she is usually very busy and under a great deal of stress. Her age is not made clear, but the fact that she was made her sister's guardian suggests that she is at least eighteen years old by the time of the first movie. She loves Lilo devotedly, but does not always understand her. Nani often serves as a gentle voice of reason and advice in the films and show — and occasionally, not so gentle. In the original film, it was Nani who allowed Lilo to adopt Stitch from the pound, where he had been mistaken for a dog. As a result of her stress, Nani is easily aggravated by Lilo and Stitch's antics, which often unfortunately interfere with her ability to find and hold a stable job. She frequently has to cope with and clean up after the various crises which involve Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley (who often tries to help around the house, with mixed results). Her busy life sometimes makes it difficult for her to maintain a normal relationship with David Kawena, a local surfer, who is Nani's friend in the original film and future love interest. She is renowned among her household for her bad cooking. Her worst fear is noted to be losing Lilo to social workers like Cobra Bubbles, whom she at first disliked but, after the events of the first film, comes to trust and respect him. Trivia *It is quite possible that Lilo and Nani were both named after Queen Liliuokalani, the last ruling monarch of Hawaii. Lilo has the same first three letters of the monarch's name, while Nani has the last three letters of her name. **'Lil'iuokal'ani' **'Lil'o & N'ani' ***If this truly is indeed the case, then that would make their connection to the song "Aloha Oe" that much more meaningful, as they, as a whole, represent the last Queen of Hawaii, the one who wrote the song. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h02m51s20.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h48m54s26.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h49m15s250.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h51m00s11.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h52m07s180.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h06m42s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h06m52s159.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h07m04s35.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-22h18m00s75.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h55m06s170.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h32m33s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-22h12m15s230.png|"Don't turn left." Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-22h01m15s16.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-20h52m58s9.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-20h54m51s108.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-20h56m20s240.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-20h58m01s226.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-20h48m59s184.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-20h49m11s45.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-20h52m01s204.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-14h07m53s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h57m59s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-14h10m30s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h43m34s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h45m37s131.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h22m23s130.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h34m17s79.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h35m08s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-16h34m44s116.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-17h07m29s30.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-14h16m56s203.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-22h16m16s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-23h43m50s114.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-23h48m33s134.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-09h39m57s137.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-11h20m28s61.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-14h42m44s217.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h29m47s203.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h34m09s127.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-16h34m02s214.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-16h34m51s189.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-14h15m54s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-17h57m15s27.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-22h16m23s143.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-23h44m59s47.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-09h37m29s218.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-09h43m59s20.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-11h24m45s73.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-14h48m51s40.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h30m01s105.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h34m27s49.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-16h34m22s122.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-16h38m59s71.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-14h16m36s248.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-19h47m36s198.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-23h12m35s45.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-23h45m07s105.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-09h38m39s137.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-10h32m39s227.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-14h37m48s85.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-15h48m09s46.png ScreenCapture 16.05.13 10-17-31.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h35m49s207.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h14m25s20.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h04m39s3.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h54m29s198.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-17h05m18s117.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-17h08m38s50.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h14m32s158.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h33m42s202.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h44m08s91.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h49m49s21.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h11m00s233.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h55m05s57.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-17h05m29s217.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h02m39s195.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h33m48s34.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h48m23s81.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h25m21s106.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h54m02s184.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-28-08h36m45s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-17h08m32s248.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-20h49m06s251.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h45m24s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h11m03s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h57m30s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-21h03m50s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-21h06m15s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-21h18m49s245.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-22h13m03s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h59m59s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h22m56s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h31m32s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-13h28m48s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h38m48s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-14h08m23s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-21h05m07s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-21h10m08s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-21h21m48s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h35m51s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h24m40s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h33m39s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-09-08h45m10s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h05m51s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h39m28s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-14h04m32s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-21h05m19s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-21h11m49s163.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-22h02m59s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h43m36s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h45m42s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h01m13s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h39m19s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-09-08h45m22s151.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-09-08h45m45s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h27m16s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h45m43s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h45m51s69.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h49m33s248.png Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters